


In Silence We Speak

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having his life threatened numerous times; the fate of the planet resting on his shoulders just as many times; and living with deadly assassins, enhanced super humans, and Norse gods, it took a lot to truly scare Tony. Which was why Tony glared at Bucky Barnes—the Winter Soldier, the man who had been a ghost story for decades and could probably mess up Tony worse than Natasha if the man was having one of his off days. All of that didn’t matter though, because the asshole was blocking Tony from his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence We Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dreamcatchersdaughter! Hopefully this will tide you over until I finish crafting your real gift.

After having his life threatened numerous times; the fate of the planet resting on his shoulders just as much; and living with deadly assassins, enhanced super humans, and Norse gods, it took a lot to truly scare Tony. Which was why Tony glared at Bucky Barnes—The Winter Soldier, the man who had been a ghost story for decades and could probably mess up Tony worse than Natasha if the man was having one of his off days. All of that didn’t matter though, because the asshole was blocking Tony from his coffee.

Bucky raised on thin eyebrow, silently inquiring as to why he was on the receiving end of Tony’s foul mood.

Tony maintained his glare.

Bucky frowned, bringing his mug of coffee to his lips.

Tony’s glare darted to the mug.

Bucky froze, the cup just inches from his lips. He looked over his shoulder at the coffee pot then down at the empty cup Tony held in his hands. He met Tony’s gaze and side-stepped out of the way.

Tony gave a curt nod and poured himself a cup.

* * *

Bucky had been living at the Avenger’s facility for months now. He’d made great leaps and bounds in his recovery from HYDRA’s abuse, but often kept to himself. Add to the fact that Tony, spent more time at his various homes and tucked away in his workshops, and Tony hardly ever interacted with Bucky. What little Tony did see of the man though was impressive.

Bucky could match Steve blow for blow in any fight, and adapted quick to any given situation.

He also showed a mindfulness toward his arm that Tony hadn’t expected.

From what Tony had gathered, HYDRA had trained Bucky to be a weapon—to complete his missions no matter the cost. While Tony wasn’t expecting Bucky to go breaking his arm every time he sparred, Tony also didn’t expect to see Bucky with a small tool kit fiddling with the insides of the arm.

Without conscious thought, Tony wandered over to Bucky. He watched the man adjust one of the small gears inside.

Bucky paused in his work and side-eyed Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to speak then shut it.

Steve called Tony over. Tony hollered a joke over his shoulder at Steve. He frowned at Bucky then shrugged and went to Steve.

If Bucky wanted his help, Bucky knew where to find him.

* * *

It took a month, but Bucky finally wandered into Tony’s workshop. Without a word, Bucky laid his limp arm on the table.

Tony glanced away from his prototype of the next model of the Stark Phone. He whistled in admiration at the amount of damage done to the appendage. “You let Hulk sit on your arm?”

“It’d be more flat if I had.”

“True. Although, with a few alterations…” Tony reached out to touch Bucky’s arm.

Bucky pulled the arm away and hit Tony with a deadpanned stare.

Tony held his hands up to show he meant no harm. “I promise, I won’t upgrade it. …yet. Trust me, in a few months you’ll want an upgrade.”

The corners of Bucky’s mouth twitched upward. His eyes glimmered in challenge.

Tony smirked, his nerves tingling in anticipation of a competition of wills. Bucky would be salivating over Tony’s tech soon; it was just a matter of time.

* * *

“God damn it!” Tony cursed and sucked in deep breaths. EMP. Fucking EMP! He was trapped in his suit and there was an army of aliens running amok. He had to get out of his suit and—and—it was too dark, and there wasn’t enough air. He was going to suffocate. He was going to—

Someone yanked on the emergency release of his visor, and suddenly Tony’s dark world was replaced by Bucky’s face. Bucky’s expression was one of stoicism, but his eyes gave away his concern as he reached for another emergency release and freed Tony from the rest of his suit.

Tony sat up, gulping in air like he was drowning.

Bucky adjusted his gun, holding it so if he was taken by surprise he wouldn’t shoot himself or Tony, but he’d be able to aim at his opponent in an instant.

He reached out and touched Tony’s shoulder.

Tony clasped his hand around Bucky’s and tried to stand, but Bucky shoved him down. Bucky shook his head.

Tony scowled, opened his mouth to argue—people were in danger; there wasn’t time to sit around—but Bucky squeezed his shoulder tighter and gave him a warning look.

He took deep breaths, purposefully looking at Tony.

Tony immediately understood and started taking in slow, deep breaths. After a minute of controlled breathing, he felt better and Bucky helped him stand.

FRIDAY’s voice floated out from Tony’s discarded helmet.

His suit was back online. In another minute, Tony and Bucky rejoined the fight.

Twenty minutes later, the alien army was defeated.

* * *

“I can’t be the only one who finds it weird that Bucky and Tony have a telepathic bond, right?” Clint asked during one of his visits to the Avengers’ facility.

Tony paused in pouring himself and Bucky coffee.

Bucky went from flipping pancakes to eyeing Clint. The scrunch between Bucky’s brows told Tony that Bucky was weighing how much of Clint’s question was true concern, and how much of it was him being a smartass. When Bucky went back to flipping pancakes, Tony knew Bucky had deemed Clint’s question stupid and unimportant.

Tony grinned. From the edge of his vision he saw Bucky smile in return.

Clint slapped his hands down on the table and pointed at the two of them. “See! That!”

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. “It’s not that strange.”

“If Bucky were doing it with Natasha or Steve, sure. Natasha is a master at reading body language, and Steve and Bucky have their own special kind of bond. Hell, I wouldn’t even question it if it were Wanda communicating with Bucky—because of her powers—but _Stark_?”

Tony winced at Clint’s tone, and Bucky stiffened.

“Really, Barton? You think I can’t read people?” Tony put sarcasm in his voice, but there was genuine curiosity to his question.

“Oh, you might be able to read them, but communicate? You have trouble doing that with words, let alone body language.”

“Clint,” Steve chastised.

Sam flushed a little. “He has a bit of a point,” he mumbled.

“Sam!”

Bucky turned off the stove with a flick of his wrist and dropped the spatula on the counter. His posture was tense as he marched over to Tony. He took the two mugs of coffee from Tony’s hands and set them on the counter.

For a brief moment, Tony was confused as to what Bucky had planned.

Then Bucky’s hands were cupping his face, and Tony was looking up into those familiar eyes, and Tony just _knew_. His lips curled upward, even as he anticipated Bucky’s lips on his, and Bucky smiled in return.

The kiss was chaste, and their smiles made it almost awkward, but Tony loved every second of it. He knew Bucky loved it too.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other.

Clint pretended to gag. Steve and Sam blinked in surprise.

Bucky slung one arm around Tony’s shoulder, and pulled Tony in for a side-hug. He flipped off Clint with his free hand. “Shut the fuck up, Barton.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In Silence We Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878973) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
